Última Salida Para Brooklyn
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: Si en la vida lo mas importante que tienes tiene que alejarse ¿lo dejarias ir sin egoismos? MiloxCamus YAOI [One Shot Song Fic] Canción de Belanova Niño


**Última salida para Brooklyn**

_**Niño**_

_**Es hora de partir**_

_**La vida me invitó**_

_**Hacia otro lugar**_

_**Sin ti**_

Jugueteó con el reflejo de sus dedos apesadumbrados. Respiraba con dificultad: como si de pronto faltara oxígeno en el ambiente cerrado de aquella oscura habitación.

Ya se había agotado el aire; se lo había tragado todo en sus constantes suspiros.

Cada respiro traza grietas operísticas en la madera que conforma del extenso piso. Recorriendo poco a poco el camino.

Y ese abandonado ruidito, que ahora suena casi vacío en el fondo de una esquina oscura, no suena por que sí en su varada espera.

El chico de rizos rubios derrama unas lágrimas y se pone de pie para alcanzar una mesita de café donde yace la cajita de música que, con sus quebradas notas de vejez, le hace compañía por el momento.

La cierra bruscamente y aprieta las mandíbulas¿de qué sirve ser feliz si él ya no va a estár?

_**¿Ves?**_

_**También me duele**_

_**Es lo mejor**_

_**Déjame ir**_

_**Déjame partir**_

Suena el timbre resquebrajado. Es el sonido de la desgracia próxima.

Pronto tendrá que despedirse.

-¡Milo!- al alzar la vista, después de haber encajado la llave en la cerradura con la vista baja de la agonía, su corazón sufre una puntada: un dolor inexplicable a los ojos y poco entendible para el alma ajena.

Frente a la puerta está de pie él: con sus cabellos rojos sobre la espalda, un brazo torcido y levantado de manera ligera e inconsiente.

Los labios, torcidos en una mueca, se contienen por decir algo.

Un ojo un poco más cerrado que otro y en su mirada una inocencia tan pura e inequívoca que inspira amor.

Amor y desenfreno.

-Dime Camus- contesta con cariño el griego al oír pronunciado su nombre en esos labios contorsionados cual equilibrista de circo que ya ha sudado demasiado.

Pero que aún tiene una última función que dar.

La apariencia física de su vistante no parece inmutarle en lo más mínimo, ni causarle ninguna sensación de desconcierto o desprecio.

-Tú...Tú me llamaste por teléfono- hablar le cuesta cierto trabajo y su acento es complicado, pero con rasgos de un francés torpe y al mismo tiempo elegante.

-Así es Camus ¿sabes por qué?- y Milo, en la vigilia de las sombras que las paredes de su departamento produce sobre él, intenta contener su tristeza remendada que le hace añicos el interior.

-N...No- cuando el pelirrojo camina es más bien como un tambaleo a cada lado, pero sin perder el equilibrio. Poco a poco se acerca a Milo y al llegar hasta él se tuerce un poco más y deposita en los labios de su amante un beso.

-Ven- esta vez, las lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas, nada mejor que ese beso para detonarlas.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?- pregunta Camus emocionado, mientras se acomoda la bufanda que trae en el cuello y observa a Milo tomar las llaves de su auto.

-Si Camus, un paseo- contesta el aludido secamente.

-¿Luego vedremos a cenar?-

La pregunta permanece en el aire: se diluye en ese ambiente, cargado de melancolía desarrollada en tintas negras de dolor, de manera resabalosa y cruel. Reclamando una respuesta desgarradora.

-Hoy no regresas...- Milo contiene ese susurro, esas palabras decadentes y mortales para su sentimiento de felicidad.

Y a pesar de que presiente que Camus lo ha escuchado, prefiere no decir más.

_**Amor**_

_**Sabes que es lo mejor**_

_**Amor, entiéndeme**_

_**Amor**_

_**Sabes que es lo mejor**_

_**Esperaré que tú lo entiendas**_

Camus de Sade era novio de Milo Tesla desde hacía ya cinco años.

Los mejores de la vida de ambos, sin duda.

Camus era descendiente de una familia millonaria, su padre tenía un sinnúmero de teatros, bares y demás lugares que ofrecían excelentes espectáculos, los cuales corrían por su cuenta y eran de gran éxito.

La madre de Camus, por un lado muy distinto en comparación con el del padre, era una renombrada abogada de grandes contratos a cada momento y una agudeza para los honorarios espléndida.

Sin embargo, el hijo de los mencionados había nacido con un retraso mental notable y bastante fuerte, y desde pequeño había sido hospitalizado y tratado en las mejores salas del país.

Sus padres lo amaban, más que a nada en el mundo y anhelaban más que otra cosa la recuperación y felicidad de su pequeño pelirrojo.

Milo conoció a Camus cuando estaba prestando servicios al hospital donde éste se econtraba.

-Mira, es conejito- le había dicho el francés, de más o menos la misma edad, al enfermero de cabellos rubios que tenía un semblante de una mala tarde repleta de cansancio.

-¿Qué?- había balbuceado como respuesta, pero cuando observó el dibuo se quedó completamente maravillado; y es que Camus, a pesar de los defectos que se le atribuían a su enfermedad, dibujaba exquisitamente. Cada detalle era casi palpable, parecía que incluso le había dado un soplo de vida a sus dibujos fuera del rasposo papel y sus líneas de grafito.

Y entonces, Milo cayó presa de la belleza interior y de la dulzra inconmensurable de ese paciente que con cada sonrisa y oración que le regalara (por simple que fuera) le llenaba el alama entera y la existencia basta hasta sus pies.

Desde entonces lo cuidó como a ningún otro: cumpliéndole cada capricho y otorgando una paciencia admirable. Sin tartarlo diferente ni de manera especial si no como consideraba que Camie lo merecía.

Y muchas veces pensaba, orgulloso de su relación, que los avances de Camus eran trabajo del cariño de Milo y sus atenciosn y la entereza que el francés poseía para salir adelante.

_**Piensa que todo pasará**_

_**No debes de llorar**_

_**Las cosas son así**_

_**Sin ti**_

_**¿Ves?**_

_**También me duele**_

-¿Por qué no hay nubes de noche¿se fueron a dormir también como el sol?- Camus señalaba con su dedo índice por el vidrio de la ventana del auto hacia el cielo, con la boca abierta ante las cosas que la noche le ofrecía como incógnitas para que se dispusiera a preguntar, aprender y resolver.

-Es que las nubes de noche- Milo dio una vuelta un tanto brusca e intentó relajarse en medio de un alto ya que el estrés era aplastante.

-Son negras como el cielo- agregó, mientras abría el quema cocos del auto; señaló a Camus arriba y dejó a una torcedura de la boca, parecida a una pequeña sonrisa, escapar.

-No es negrio, es azul oscuro tonto- contestó Camus mientras reía.

Ambos se miraron. Cada uno de manera especial hacia el otro.

-Te amo bichito- dijo Camus y se lanzó en los brazos de Milo, aferrándose lastimósamente a su pecho. El rubio, permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos; luego lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho.

-Escucha- tomó delicadamente la cabeza de Camus y la acomodó para que con su oído pudiera escuchar los séntidos latidos de su corazón al compás de la última canción de amor sobre el planeta.

-Te amaré siempre: incluso cuando los cielos se desborden en agonía sobre la tierra y nosotros caigamos, desvalidos y unidos en un abrazo tan fuerte como el que ahora sostenemos- cada palabra se balanceó al ritmo de sus latidos.

Y no le importó si Camus entendía o no la complicada frase, lo que le importaba era que lo sintiera.

Que tuviera bien claro cuanto lo amaba.

-Y hasta más allá de la muerte- contestó Camus adolorido.

_**Amor**_

_**Sabes que es lo mejor**_

_**Amor**_

_**Entiéndeme**_

Camus descansaba sobre el pecho de Milo, como un niño pequeño dormido sin sumirse por completo en un sueño; aún despierto su realidad eran las cadenas que lo ataban a su amado.

Milo acariciaba su cabello sin descanso, más no queria clavarle la mirada de manera posesiva.

-Damos vueltas alrededor del sol, todos las damos...- era la primera vez que el francés hablaba de corrido y sin pausas, ante lo que el griego no dijo nada para dejarle continuar.

-La luna da vueltas alrededor de nosotros cuando nos vamos a dormir. He pensado que no es la muerte la que nos mata ¡nos mata el vértigo y el mareo después de haber dado muchas, muchas vueltas!- después, se hecho a reír de su propia ocurrencia. El rubio se limitó a esbozar una sonrirsa y a pronunciar un sonido característico de la formación de esta.

-No lo había pensado así- contestó después.

El silencio del ambiente que los rodeaba en el momento les cosío la boca a ambos y el tacto de la piel de sus cuerpos pareció desarrollarse a falta de las palabras.

Camus se apretó más contra Milo, meciendo su cabeza ligeramente, como si el viento la moviera en su largo vaivén de pasada entre los caminos de los viajeros solitarios sin una estrella de compañía.

Como si fuera una hoja caída del más hermoso de los árboles, entonces Milo era la tierra a la que se aferraba para no ir más lejos.

Y Milo, con su asperesa de tierra y arena, no deseaba dejarlo ir: su anhelo era que aquella hoja pronto se integrara a sus propios contornos, a su composición y a sus frígidas raíces de origen.

Entonces serían uno solo.

Sin más...

_**Amor**_

_**Sabes que es lo mejor**_

_**Esperaré que tu lo entiendas**_

La noche y sus segundos se escapaban de sus manos, hasta el punto en el que el transcurso del tiempo ya no era cosa de él.

No estaba en su poder la capacidad de retrasarlo.

Quizá el tiempo vacío, en el que la soledad dejaba de ser tan solo una palabra tendensiosa, pasaría tan rápido como sus últimos momentos con Camie.

Estaban ahora en la estación de trenes, sentados frente a las vías que impulsaban las más dolorosas pérdidas y partidas.

-Camus- Milo susurró una escarcha junto con el nombre y ésta se plasmó en los viejos carteles de las paredes, en el frío acero de las vías y en los recuerdos de la gran estación.

-Dime-

-¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?-

-No-

El corazón de Milo se hinchó de espinas invisibles, astillas despiadadas que se oprimían como las promesas que no se pueden cumplir.

-Mi amor, tú te irás esta noche-.

Al pronunciar la frase, desafiaba a su propio temor y cobardía, la cual le ordenaba llevarse de allí a su pequeño Camie y jamás dejarlo que se fuera.

Pero una extraña valentía y compasión se apoderaron de él.

Como el susodicho no contestó, trago saliva para que se diera la confianza en sus palabras.

-Tus padres han decidido que las terapias de este lugar no te están ayudando. Por eso van a mandarte a otro lado...- en su garganta se atoró su miedo, se instaló allí para hacerlo callar.

"Búscale el lado positivo"le había dicho un amigo muy allegado, pero estas palabras ya no evocaban nada para Milo.

"El amor verdadero no es egoísta. Se necesita a alguien por amarlo; no se ama por necesidad."

_Déjalo ir..._

_Volverá..._

_En un enero vacío: cuando seas un loco que contemple sus locuras al ritmo de su arrastre sobre el suelo de la solitaria espera. Mientras los dientes de la demencia brincan, bailan y saltan..._

-Donde vas a estar mejor y te vas a curar- al terminar el tétrico pensamiento, todos los dolores parecían haberse ido, dejando solamente una marca de profunda miseria.

De tristeza aguda.

-¿Irás tú Milo?- preguntó Camus, escondiéndose entre los rizos del rubio.

-Yo...-

-Si tú no vas- la frase fue abruptamente cortada por el sonido repentino del tren acercándose.

Se detuvo frente a ellos: era un tren ligero y rápido con bastantes comodidades dignas del acomodo de Camus.

-No me voy- apuntó y se levantó con brusquedad, enfrentándose a Milo.

_Vete, vete con él._

En ese momento, el griego se sumió en una duda oscura: ésta le palpitó en lo profundo y lo oprimió unos instantes. Él no contaba con los recursos para partir con Camie, y los padres de su amante le había rogado que no le siguiera, sin razón alguna aparente.

Tomó la más dolorosa de las desiciones: teniendo muy firme en su mente lo muy importante que era que Camus se curara.

Él tenía la esperanza de que lo lograría.

El debía estar bien.

-Yo te voy a alcanzar después- mintió, por el bien de Camus, del amor de toda su vida, mientras se levantaba también y miraba al pelirrojo con una sonrisa duramente sostenida.

-¿Después?-

-Sí, mañana estaré contigo-.

Milo le mostró la maleta que Camie llevaría en su partida: era de color azul marino y tenía bordado una orca, el animal favorito de Camus.

-Mientras tanto, Sephi te hará compañía- Milo sacó de repente de la maleta una osita de peluche: con su moño rojo y su vestidito del mismo color. El semblante inexpresivo con sus ojos negros de vidrio y su pequeña nariz, suave y redonda, de hilo.

-Sephi...-susurró Camus mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la estrechaba contra sí: luego se meció junto con ella cantándole una canción de cuna en lo que Milo subía su maleta al tren, encargándosela al guardia que estaría pendiente de su pequeño Camus.

_**La vida tiene algo para ti**_

_**Me duele no ser yo**_

_**Lo siento niño pero debo de partir**_

_**Entiéndeme**_

_**Entiéndeme...**_

-Antes de que te vayas mi cielo- se acercó con algo entre las manos: una cámara fotográfica -¿Nos tomamos una foto fuego?- preguntó.

Camusa sonrío y contestó: -Sí bichito- para después acercarse.

Para una última foto juntos.

_**Pasajeros de la última salida de hoy a Brooklyn, favor de abordar el tren de inmediato.**_

-Tienes que subir, si no el tren se irá sin ti- dijo Milo, tratando de mantener esa falsa alegría a primera vista.

-Esta bien- Camus sube con entusiasmo, en la puerta se da la vuelta y coloca en los suaves labios de Milo un gran beso que perdura unos minutos. Camus le da fin con una leve mordida y apartándose sonriente.

-Siempre estaré contigo- Milo lo empuja hacia adentro con una mano. Las lágrimas ya están estancadas en su rostro.

Camus se pregunta por qué.

_**Última llamada a los pasajeros de la última salida con destino a Brooklyn.**_

Y de pronto, se da cuenta.

Por instinto, por designios que nadie alcanzaría a comprender, ni él mismo siquiera.

_Milo no viene _se dice a sí mismo: y entonces el tiempo parece transcurrir más lento para él; cuando corre de regreso hacia la puerta, dejando caer al suelo a Sephi y con el gesto lleno de desolación.

El tren comienza ya a avanzar, dejando a Milo cada vez más lejos.

El guardia detiene al pelirrojo que llora y lanza desgarradores gritos y sollozos.

_Siempre estaré contigo._

Quiere volver, lo desea más que nada.

Pero las lágrimas, los gritos y los pataleos no consiguen nada de lo que quiere.

Al fin, logran tranquilizarlo. Lo dejan en su compartimento y él se recuesta en el amplio asiento, tomando a la recuperada Sephi en un abrazo.

Lentamente saca algo de la maleta: un album de fotos. Al abrirlo la primera foto es de él: abrazando tiernamente a un Milo sonriente.

La felicidad de esa foto parece degradarse y en ese momento la alegría que refleja no es contagiante.

Camus comienza a llorar otra vez...

---

El tren ya ha partido para siempre: llevando consigo su vida entera.

Lo único por lo que vivía.

Milo se deja caer sobre el frío y ahora abandonado piso de la estación.

Y en ese suelo, donde se refleja su propia muerte personal e interior que se ve en sus ojos, también está su corazón cuarteado: hecho añicos.

Y lo último que le sale de la boca como expresión de su inmenso dolor,

Es como un grito cóncavo...


End file.
